פרנק מילר
left|thumb|250px|פרנק מילר כפי שהופיע בסרט [[עיר החטאים]] פרנק מילר (נולד ב-27 בינואר 1957) הוא אמן וסופר קומיקסים אמריקאי שנודע בעיקר על סגנון הכתיבה הפילם נוארי שלו. מילר עבד עם חברות הפצת הקומיקס הגדולות ביותר בהן גולד קי, DC קומיקס ומארוול קומיקס. ביוגרפיה מילר נולד באולי, מרילנד וגדל במונטפליאר, ורמונט. בעקבות עבודתו של מילר בסדרת ספיידר-מן, "The Spectacular Spider-Man", של חברת מארוול הפך מילר לצייר העיפרון הרגיל של "דרדוויל" והוא מיד גם לקחת את המושכות לכתיבת הכותר גם כן. בשילוב העבודה עם האינקר קלאוס ג'נסון, מילר צבר לעצמו מספר גודל של מעריצים וכבוד מן חלוצי התעשייה. במשך הזמן שמילר עבד על דרדוויל הוא יצר דמות שהיא נינג'ה-מתנקשת בשם אלקטרה, אחת מהדמויות המזוהות ביותר עם דרודוויל ועבודתו של פרנק מילר. מילר נחשב כמהפכן בכך שהרג דמות ראשית בסדרת הקומיקס והפר נורמה בתעשיית הקומיקס. עבודתו של מילר על דרודוויל נחשבת כאחת המעורכות ביותר. בסרטי הקולנוע שעסקו בדרדוויל (2003) ובאלקטרה (2005) באו לידי ביטוי מוטיבים ואלמנטים רבים מעבודתו של מילר. מילר השפיע רבות בכך שהראה לקוראי קומיקס אמריקאיים רבים את סגנון המנגה היפני בפעם הראשונה. הוא כתב הקדמות וצייר קאברים לקומיקס של קאזו קויק ו גוסקי קוג'ימה בשם "Lone Wolf and Cub" כשזה הודפס לראשונה באנגלית בהפצה ראשונה (1990). במשך השנים שעבד כשכיר בתעשיית הקומיקס,הפך מילר לקול מרכזי וחשוב בחזית תנועת היוצרים החופשית כשעבודתו של מילר נעה רבות בין יצירה במרכז התעשייה בעבדותו על אייקוני ענק כגון "באטמן" ו"דרדוויל" לבין יצירה עצמאית על דמויות פרי יצירתו. כתוצאה מכך, החל מתחילת שנות ה-80 עבר מילר ליצירה עצמאית. הקומיקס "רונין" הוא אחת מעבודותיו העצמאיות הידועות ביותר, קומיקס זה הוא סיפור מדע בדיוני על סמוראי שנכתב עבור חברת הקומיקס הגדולה DCקומיקס. זו הייתה אחת מן העבודות הראשונות שלו כשהוא שיתף פעולה עם אישתו לין וארלי שהמשיכה לעבוד איתו בעיקר בצביעה של הקומיקסים The Dark Knight Returns" ו-"300". אחת מעבודותיו האישיות הוא הקומיקס "Give Me Liberty" אותו יצר יחד עם דייב גיבונס ו"Hard Boiled" שיצר עם ג'יון דארו. סין סיטי הייתה העבודה הראשונה שלו שעשה לגמרי לבד,הסדרה הייתה מאויירת אך ורק בגווני שחור-לבן והביאה את סיפורי הפשע המתרחשים בעיר הדמיונית. סין סיטי פורסמה על ידי חברת ההפצה "Dark Horse Comics". left|thumb|250px|עטיפת הנובלה של האביר האפל חוזר יצירתו המוכרת ביותר של פרנק מילר, מחוץ ובתוך תעשיית הקומיקס היא כנראה עדיין "The Dark Knight Returns", יצירה העומדת בפני עצמה ומספרת על באטמן בעתיד, כגבר בגיל העמידה. הסיפור מציג את באטמן באופן קודר במיוחד, וכולל תיאורים של אלימות קשה, בניגוד לאופן הקליל שבו יוצגה דמותו באותה תקופה. בסיפור זה באטמן שב לתפקיד לאחר פרישה של עשר שנים, בעקבות כנופיות בריונים שמטילות את חתיתן על גותהאם סיטי. גותהאם העתידית היא חברה פוסט-מודרניסטית המאמינה בשיקום רוצחים פסיכופטים ומתיחסת בשלילה לפעילותו של באטמן הנוטל את החוק לידיו. נראה שבעתיד זה גם גיבורי-על נוספים פרשו מפעילות בנסיבות דומות, ורק סופרמן ממשיך לפעול, כשהוא כפוף לשליטת הממשלה. הניסוח המחודש של מילר לבאטמן שלט למשך כשני עשורים והוביל ליצירת הסרט "באטמן" שיצא בשנת 1989 ובויים על ידי טים ברטון בצורה אפלה במיוחד. הקומיקס והסרט הובילו ליצירת סדרות קומיקס ואנימציה לבאטמן בהן שלט הסגנון האפל. מילר רשם גם מספר רב של תסריטים כשהנודעים מביניהם הם התסריטים לסדרת הסרטים רובוקופ, "רובוקופ 2" ו"רובוקופ 3". לאחר יציאתו של "רובוקופ 3" הודיע מילר שהוא לעולם לא יאפשר להוליווד לעשות עוד סרטים בהשראת סיפוריו והקומיקסים אותם הוא יצר אולם הוא המשיך לשמור על קשר עם האולפנים השונים. מאוחר יותר,התסריט של מילר ל"רובוקופ 2" נרכש על ידי סטיבן גראנט לחברת Avatar Press לצורך הפקת קומיקסים בהתבסס על התסריט של רובוקופ. הקומיקס אוייר על ידי ג'ון רוס ריפ ולסדרה קראו "Frank Miller's RoboCop" והיא הכילה אלמנטים רבים מעלילותיהם של "רובוקופ 2" ו"רובוקופ 3". העמדה של מילר לגבי סרטים על ספרי הקומיקס שלו השתנתה לאחר שרוברט רודריגז יצר סרט קצר על אחד מסיפורי "סין סיטי" של פרנק מילר בלי ידיעתו של מילר ולאחר מכן הראה אותו למילר. מילר כל כך אהב את התוצאה עד שהוא נתן אישור להפקת סרט באורך מלא המתבסס על הקומיקס "סין סיטי". הסרט שוחרר לאקרנים בארצות הברית ב-1 באפריל, 2005. בתהליך יצירת הסרט השתמשו בפאנלים אמיתיים מתוך הקומיקס של פרנק מילר. מילר ורודריגז מצוינים בקרדיטים כבמאים שותפים להפקת הסרט דבר עליו התעקש רודריגז. אגודת הבאים האמריקנית לא הסכימה לציונו של מילר כבמאי בקרדטים משום שמילר לא חבר בגילדה וכתוצאה מהתנגדותם משך רודריגז את חברותו באגודה. הצלחת הסרט הביאה לחידוש תשומת הלב ל"סין סיטי" של מילר. סדרת סיפורי "סין סיטי" מתארת עיר אפלה ומושחתת בשנות ה-30, המלאה בטיפוסים אפלים ומוזרים, רוצחים פסיכופתיים, זונות רצחניות ופוליטיקאים מושחתים. בשנת 2005 חזר מילר לעבוד על הדפות המועדפת עליו ביותר, באטמן, כשלקח את תפקיד הכתיבה לחוברת באטמן החדשה "All Star Batman and Robin", סדרה שיוצאת בליין הראשי של חברת הקומיקס DC קומיקס, ומספרת מחדש את סיפורו של באטמן. הסדרה מאויירת על ידי ג'ים לי. הופעות חבויות פרנק מילר הופיע 3 פעמים בסרטים בתפקידים קטנים,בכל אחד מהם הוא מת. * בסרט "רובוקופ 2" הוא שיחק את פרנק הכימאי שמת לבסוף בפיצוץ במעבדת סמים. * בסרט "דרדוויל" הוא הופיע כגופה שגרונה שופד על ידי שלושה עפרונות, שנזרקו על ידי בולסיי. * בסרט "סין סיטי" הוא משחק כומר שנהרג על ידי מרב בתא הויידוים. ציטוטים * "אני הנחתי שדרודוויל חייב להיות נוצרי קתולי מכיון שרק קתולים יכולים להיות גם עורך דין וגם גיבור על". קישורים חיצוניים * Frank Miller Batman Gallery * "The Complete Frank Miller Website" ביבליוגרפיה right|thumb|250px|כיתוב תמונה * Adventures of Superboy * Amazing Heroes * Amazing Spiderman * Anything Goes * Archer and Armstrong * Arena * The Avengers * Babe Wore Red and Other Stories * Bad Boy * * Batman #404-407 (DC, 1987) * Batman and Robin, The Boy Wonder (DC, 2005) * Batman: Black and White * The Batman Gallery * Batman Legends of the Dark Knight * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns * Batman and The Outsiders * Big Fat Kill * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Bizarre Adventures, * Booze, Broads and Bullets * Bone * Captain America * The Cat * Christmas With The Super-Heroes * Comics Feature Note: This is not the same as Feature Magazine *''Comics Journal'' *''Complete Frank Miller Batman'' *''Complete Frank Miller Spiderman'' *''Daredevil'' *''Dark Horse Maverick'' *''Dark Horse Presents'' *''Dark Knight Returns'' *''DC Spotlight'' *''Death Rattle'' *''A Decade of Dark Horse'' *''Destroyer Duck'' *''DK2 - The Dark Knight Strikes Again'' *''Doctor Strange'' *''Tomb of Dracula'' *''Elektra Lives Again'' *''Elektra Saga'' * *''Elektra Assassin: The Lost Years'' * *''Eternal Warrior'' *''Family Values'' *''Fanboy'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Feature Note: This is not the same as Comics Feature Magazine'' *''Free Speeches'' *''Overstreet's Fan'' *''Frank Miller, A Work in Progress'' *''Free Comic Book Day Comic'' *''Frank Miller Robocop'' * *''Frank Miller Sketchbook'' * GI Joe right|thumb|250px|הקומיקס Hard boiled *''Give Me Liberty'' *''Great Comic Artist File: Frank Miller, A Work in Progress'' *''Happy Endings'' *''Harbinger'' *''Hard Boiled'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''Hell and Back: A Sin City Love Story'' * Hero Illustrated *''Heroes'' *''Heroes For Hope'' *''Images of Omaha'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''The Jack Kirby Collector'' *''John Carter Warlord of Mars Miller's first work at Marvel'' *''Just Another Saturday Night'' *''Kane'' *''Machine Man'' *''Madman'' *''Magnus Robot Fighter'' *''Martha Washington Goes To War'' *''Martha Washington Saves The World'' *''Martha Washington Stranded in Space'' *''Happy Birthday Martha Washington'' *''Martha Washington Give Me Liberty'' *''Marvel Cover Collection Portfolio'' *''Marvel Fanfare'' *''Marvel Premiere'' *''Marvel Spotlight'' *''Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Marvel Team Up'' *''Marvel Two In One'' *'Mazing Man *''Medal of Honor'' *''Mefisto In Onyx'' *''The Micronauts'' * Mickey Spillane's Mike Danger right|thumb|250px|''DK2 - The Dark Knight Strikes Again'' *''Monkeyman and O'Brien'' *''Moon Knight'' *''Ms Tree's Thrilling Detective Adventures'' *''9-11 Artists Respond'' *''New Teen Titans'' *''Next Men'' *''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' *''Orion'' *''Out of the Vortex'' *''Overstreet's Fan'' *''Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider Man'' *''Pretty Girl Sketchbook'' *''Powerman and Iron Fist'' *''Prophet'' *''RAI'' *''Robocop : Delta City'' *''Robocop vs. Terminator'' *''ROM'' *''Ronin'' *''San Diego Comic Con'' *''Satan's Six'' *''Savage Dragon'' *''The Sensational She-Hulk'' *''The Sensational Spider-man'' *''Shadowman'' *''Sin City'' *''Solar: Man of the Atom'' *''Marvel Spotlight'' *''Spawn'' *''Spawn Batman'' *''Amazing Spiderman'' *''The Spectacular Spider Man'' *''Spider-man and Daredevil'' *''Complete Frank Miller Spiderman'' *''Spider-Woman'' *''The Spirit'' *''Spirit Jam'' *''Spirit Magazine Takes you to Spirit Jam'' *''StarSlammers'' *''Star Trek'' *''Star Wars'' *''Supergirl'' *''Superman'' *''The Superman Gallery'' *''Superman and Batman: World's Funnest'' *''Superman: The Secret Years'' *''Super Star Holiday Special'' *''300 (bande dessinée)'' *''Tales to Offend'' *''Tomb of Dracula'' *''The Twilight Zone Miller's first ever comic book work'' *''Unknown Soldier'' *''Unity'' *''Weird War Tales Miller's first work at DC'' *''What if'' *''Whiteout'' *''Wizard'' *''Wolverine'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''A Work in Progress, Frank Miller'' *''World's Finest'' *''X-Men'' *''X-O Manowar'' *''Zorro'' ראו גם * קומיקס * באטמן * סין סיטי * פילם נואר מילר, פרנק מילר, פרנק מילר, פרנק קטגוריה:באטמן קטגוריה:DC קומיקס קטגוריה:קומיקס